michaelveyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Elgen
'' Micheal Vey: Rise of the Elgen is the second book in the ''Michael Vey series written by Richard Paul Evans. Spoilers In this book Michael goes back to Idaho to learn that the Elgen have moved into his apartment and are watching the escaped Glows (him.) They learn that Ostin's parents are missing (most likely not with the Elgen) and that Jack's house has been burned down. Michael also knows that he needs to get his mother back, as Hatch (director of the Elgen Academy) still has her within his grasp. Throughout the book they deal with mysterious phone calls from an unknown helper, telling them what they should do if they are to face the Elgen. Ostin downloads the files from Grace who managed to steal all of the Elgen's data and uses it to trace Michael's mom. While doing this, he learns that the Elgen have been making electric rats in hopes of making themselves electric. The rats use their energy to power the Elgen's plants which takes up a lot of energy for them. The Electroclan learn that Hatch feeds them live food and their own kind (chopped up and blended) so that the rats are cannibalistic. They also find out that Hatch feeds the rats anyone who disobeys him, human food. Michael takes the Electroclan to South America where the unknown helper has sent them a guide to help them through the jungles. They then break into the compound to get Michael's mother but are stopped by Hatch when they reach the feeding bowl in which the rats are in. Zeus, one of the Glows uses his lightning to blow out the sprinkler system in the ceiling sacrificing himself to save the others. (Zeus is stung by water because of his electricity, therefore he cannot bathe or swim.) Jack plunges back into the sea of rats that have almost overwhelmed them to get Zeus and they escape out of a tunnel. The guards have almost caught up when Michael realizes it will be too late for them if the door doesn't close- from the outside. He tells Ostin to meet him at the rendezvous point or go to Plan B and then shuts the door, sealing himself off from the others so the guards won't find him. Hatch captures Michael and sends him down to shoot as he does to the guards and other prisoners to be fed to the electric rats. "Where are your friends now?" He recalls Hatch telling him as he slides down into the Bowlk, strapped to some type of stretcher. All the electricity coursing off the rats helps Michael grow stronger and he breaks the RESAT (a machine designed by the Elgen to dim the Glows power useless) on his chest and rises to his feet. He then literally burns and kills any rats within a few feet of him as he stands and look at the Observation room where the enemy Glows are sitting with Dr. Hatch. Michael produces a large glowing electric ball in each hand and flings them at the glass observation room where everyone dives for cover. Then Michael escapes into the jungles and somehow gets lost. When he wakes up after passing out, he is in a small hut with what seems to be Indians or some type of lost civilization. The last words he hears in the book are "Michael Vey, you are not going home." Category:Books